Darkness
by arches-biggest-fan
Summary: "the other level fives are being hunted down as well. So we decided it be best if all of us work together and take down the the board of government. Well to do that well need your stupid ability," stated Accelerator in a rather calm voice, considering he just asked (in a rather strange manner) the most sane level five to assist someone she hated execute a coup d'état
1. My enemy needs my help

"New orders the higher ups wants us to eliminate all of the level five espers."

"But what are the reasons for such extreme measures? And how are we even going to assassinate the seven level five espers? Only another level five has that kind of power. Attempting such madness would be suicide."

"The reasons have not been told yet, but we have the permission to use Anti-Skill and Judgement to eliminate them. Any level five hides is meant to be ignored until further notice. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

A few days later...

Like she might any other day, the Railgun kicked the vending machine, using electricity to enforce her kick, making a single can of soda fall to the bottom with a soft _plunk_. Mikoto took the drink and sat on the bench looking down at her shoes. She felt herself drifting of into the far reaches of her imagination, the bright sun beating down on her.

Without a word, a shadow covered her from the burning sun. Looking up at the figure, she brought herself back to reality. Her hazelnut eyed met red, and she felt herself pale at the slightly sadistic grin on the albino staring down on her. Mikoto clenched the can as if it would somehow create a barrier between her and the strongest esper in Academy City. Fighting to keep her voice steady and strong, she questioned the form in front of her in the most even voice she could muster, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finish our battle from the other day, Third-rate."

She braced herself and closed her eyes, cowering in fear as he stepped closer to her. She waited for the pain but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Accelerator sitting down beside her. "Calm down you shitty brat. I just came here to talk," he rolled his eyes. Mikoto had to admit, she fell for that one.

"What the hell could _you_ want to talk about?" The electromaster replied, surprising herself with the spite in the question.

"Have you heard the rumors yet, Railgun?" he asked, although he already had a good idea of what her answer would be.

"What rumors?" she asked, forgetting her hate in her confusion. She hadn't heard anything unusual.

"The rumors about that shitty government board of this pit has given orders to fucking kill us. All of the level five espers must be killed 'cause they see us as a threat to them," Accelerator calmly explained, as if he had seen this coming for years.

"Why would they give that kind of order. They have the power to take on a level five. Besides," Mikoto looked down at her shoes again, "they would need us to be their 'guinea pigs', right?" She asked, distain dripping as she spat out the lab rats that researchers thought human beings were.

Accelerator flinched slightly, but said only, "they have fucking Anti-skill and Judgement under their control. Not even a level five could fight off all of those forces for long. We can't do much except run."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Mikoto in confusion. They hated each other. He would probably be overjoyed at her death, not protecting her from it.

"Because the other fucking level fives are being hunted down as well. So we decided it be best if all of us work together and take down the the shitty board of government. Well to do that well need your crappy ability," stated Accelerator in a rather calm voice, considering he just asked (in a rather strange manner) the most sane level five to assist someone she hated execute a coup d'état.

"Why should I help you?" asked Mikoto. He killed over 10,000 Sisters in cold blood, why should she help him do something as stupid as overthrow the government? "Besides, of my power is so 'crappy' as you so eloquently put it, then why would you need me?"

"If you fucking think you can take care of Anti-skill and Judgement on your own then be my guest," Accelerator offered, obviously annoyed with Railgun's grudge against him. Then he stood up, and without looking back at Mikoto, said in a slightly more calm tone, "I'll give you time to think this shit over, Third-rate," before leaving.

Mikoto stayed quiet for some time, sitting quietly on the bench as the day began to pass. After some time of silence, she glanced down at her now bent very out of shape soda can. Bending it back into the general idea of a soda can, she gulped down whatever remained of her soda. Throwing the can into the trash, Mikoto stood up and walked slowly back to her dorm room.

* * *

Plopping onto her bed softly, Mikoto pulled her killbear doll closer to her as she mulled over what had transpired that afternoon. It just felt wrong. It made enough sense, as well. But, the who thing was bizarre, why pick now of all times to attack the level fives? Mikoto sighed. _He said Judgement will be after the level fives; that means Kuroko will be forced to do the same thing. She will be forced to kill me, assuming, of course, I can trust arguably the most dangerous person in Academy City. What can I do? I can't hurt Kuroko, Uiharu, or Mii._ As she hugged the plush like it was the only solid thing in the universe, Mikoto drifted off into an unrestful slumber.

 **This is my adaption of The Unstoppable Railgun's story, darkness, after it was abandoned. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot (well, uh, I guess I do if it was given to me, but anyways! I don't own it!), do you seriously think I own the novels? Or the manga? Or the show?**


	2. I get pissed off at my crush

Mikoto Misaka was about to leave and get along with a perfectly normal day when she heard a sound of a door bell. She walked up to the intercom and responded, "yes, is there anything you-" before she was cut off as Accelerator said "shut up and open the fucking door already."

Although she was far from pleased to hear his voice, she let him come up, and plopped down on Kuroko's bed. Shortly afterward he came into her room, not bothering to knock.

Gesturing for her companion to sit down, she asked him, with a hint of annoyance, "why the hell are you here again?"

"I am here to hear your answer, Third-rate," he responded, sitting down on Mikoto's bed. He was kinda weirded out by the Railgun's kill bear plush that was behind him but he decided to shrug it off. To each their own. Besides, he needed luck getting her to agree as it was, no point doing anything to give her any more reasons to refuse.

"I'll help you. Even if you killed so many of the Sisters, I can't turn down someone who needs help, right?" She didn't look at him, and spoke softly. "Even if it's you… even if it's the craziness you're suggesting... I have to help if someone asks for it." Besides, contrary to popular belief, Mikoto was really bad at making friends. She wasn't going to fight the few she had worked so hard to make over the past few months.

Accelerator was genuinely surprised. He had expected to have to wait for actual proof that they were being targeted to gain her trust. Letting his lips form the ghost of a smile, he breathed out a quiet, "thank you."

The Railgun smiled softly in return, before standing. "Why don't we go outside. It's a nice day."

Accelerator nodded and followed her out of the dorm room.

They found themselves in the bench in the park. Walking to a familiar vending machine, Mikoto kicked it so two soda cans dropped down and handed one to Accelerator. Luckily, one of them was coffee. He took the can and raised an eyebrow. "You know you can just pay for the damn drink, right?"

She sighed and replied, "That stupid machine has an habit of eating money and not giving anything in return. It's just paying-" Mikoto was cut off as three security robots heading the girls way but sparks flew from Mikoto's head towards the robot's making it turn and go away. Sipping from her can, Mikoto began questioning Accelerator. "So who else is involved in this anarchist plan of yours?"

"It's not my fucking plan. Anyway, Fifth is the only other person involved so far. But you know how she can't fight for shit. So now the two of us have to go and find the other four. Lucky us," he deadpanned.

Mikoto looked at him with a priceless expression on her face. Recovering, she just shrugged, "Fine." Then, realizing the task ahead of them, she asked, subtle confusion in her voice, "So, how do we find them exactly?"

"I have a pretty good Idea of where fucking Number Two is" Accelerator said bitterly, leaving the park, with Railgun following him.

They walked for some time, switching off between silence and meaningless small talk. As they walked an invisible gap between them seemed to shrink.

The two walked into an abandoned alley when Accelerator suddenly yelled, "COME OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Mikoto would have been surprised by the bloodcurdling laugh that responded, but for some strange reason, the fact that Accelerator was clearly irritated worried her more.

The owner of the voice said, "Hello there Accelerator, it's been awhile since last saw each other." A teenager with shoulder-length dirty blond hair stepped out of the shadows.

The two boys began arguing and Mikoto slid down an old building decision. She saw no point in interfering, and let them settle whatever it was on their own. Against the two strongest espers in Academy City, she figured interfering meant death. So she waited. Upon feeling her phone vibrate, she picked up her phone, checked the caller ID, and answered, "hey Kuroko, what's up?"

"Sissy, Sissy, Sissy! I'm so glad you are okay, I was so worried. you should have called me~"

Upon hearing the teleporter over the phone, the two boys stopped fighting and glanced over at the girl. Mikoto took a glance at the two boys before replying, "Kuroko, I need to go now. I might be busy for a while. Take care."

"But Sissy-" Mikoto hung up the phone and kept it in her pocket. Then walked up to the Kaine, ignoring Accelerator, she introduced herself, "Hi I am Mikoto Misaka and we are here just to talk. So could the two of you stop this?" Mikoto had to admit, she didn't want to wait all day for them to stop arguing.

Kakine and smirked. "What could the bastard and Railgun want with me?"

"I don't entirely get it myself. Ask him," said Mikoto pointing at Accelerator. She went and sat down next to a wall. Deciding to get something usual done, she pulled out her phone, and texted Uiharu, asking for a favor.

After some time the two walked up to Mikoto. Dark Matter spoke first, saying, "yeah, okay. I'm in. How do we find the other three?"

"I have a fucking good idea where fourth is," said Accelerator.

"I know where Sogiita Gunha is," the Railgun piped up, proud she was smart enough to come up with an excuse to get Uiharu to find out for her.

Accelerator gave a glance, but otherwise said only, "alright, then let's get Seventh first."

"Sounds like a plan, but let's go get drinks first," suggested Mikoto.

* * *

As the three walked toward Gunha's dorm, Mikoto sipped at a melon cream soda, Kakine held a cup of tea, and Accelerator went with coffee. They walked in a comfortable silence, musing on their overall situation. The unlikely trio was snapped out of their thoughts with a voice calling, "Hey, BiriBiri!"

Mikoto looked up and became both slightly flustered and annoyed, "I-I have a name, stupid. Besides, what are you even doing here?"

Without answering, Kamijo's eyes widened when he saw Accelerator and Kikane. "Why are you with this bastard and who is he?" He finally asked.

Accelerator shot him a death glare, but Mikoto pointed at Kakine and began the inevitable introductions, "This is Teitoku Kakine. Kakine this idiot is Touma Kamijo." She paued for a moment before continuing, although growing annoyed. "A-and as for why I am with them is really none of your business."

"As your friend I'm concerned about you," said Kamijo.

Mikoto forgot her embarrassment and grew more annoyed at this, however. _I'm the third ranked level five! What does he take me for! I can take perfectly good care of myself!_ "I can handle it myself," Railgun responded coldly. He always did this.

"There is no fucking reason you to worry yourself over the Railgun, Hero," snarled Accelerator, clearly pissed off.

Kamijo growled in response. Mikoto, in an attempt to calm the growing chaos, pulled Kamijo and said in a serious tone, "let's talk somewhere."

"Should we follow them" asked Kakine.

"Whatever," was Accelerator's only answer, as he moved to follow the pair.

Mikoto, meanwhile, had successfully pulled the Imagine Breaker into an alleyway. "What the hell do you want now?" she asked, with growing annoyance.

"I want to know why you are with them," replied Kamijo. "I'm your friend and I'm worried about you being with them."

"This doesn't concern you." Mikoto gave him a cold look. _He did this with the Sisters, too. Although, he did end up helping out. But things are different this time. I'm not trying to kill myself or anything. If anything, it's being with him that puts my wellbeing at risk._

Kamijo placed his hands on Mikoto's shoulders. "I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what's going on," he pushed. "I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to baby me in everything and hold my hand for every little thing. I can handle myself just fine." _He's trying to force the information, tch. And I can't use my ability against him,_ she thought _. That means I have to use physical attacks against him._

As she was about to do something, someone caught Kamijo's hand. "Sorry but I have some business with Railgun, Hero" said Accelerator as he grabbed Railgun's hand to lead her out of the alley way, but Mikoto turned to Kamijo.

"If you don't think I can handle myself, let me prove it to you. Let's fight at the bridge tonight at seven. If I win, you stay out. If you win, I stay away from them," she challenged, surprising all three males. "You've already beat me before, you should have nothing to worry about." Kamijo hesitated before nodding.

Accelerator continued to pull her out of the alleyway. When they got out Accelerator let go of Mikoto's hand. Mikoto noted that his grip on her had been firm yet gentle at the same time. "Thanks."

"You sure that fighting him is a good idea?" the strongest asked. "We can't have the Hero sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Mikoto nodded. "I have a plan. I can't afford to lose to him again."

"So let's start looking for Number Seven shall we?" interpreted Kakine. "We have a time limit now, although it will be interesting to watch."

"Sorry," apologized Mikoto, blushing sightly.

And so the unlikely trio moved on.

 **So that's Chapter Two. I hope you liked it. I cut out the apology and arriving at Gunha's dorm, but the apology comes and Gunha is in the next chapter.** **Sorry this is so late. I was proofreading it Friday and it's already Tuesday. I have no excuse. I'm sorry.**

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. The new Star Wars movie. I'm dying of the awesome. You guys should go see it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Toaru Majutsu no Index, I wouldn't be on this site.**


	3. I fight my friend to work with my enemy

The three level fives knocked on the door and the door was opened by a teenage boy with black hair and a fascination with heroes. When Gunha laid eyes on Mikoto he declared, "Keep her away from me or my dorm supervisor has enough guts to kill me."

"Some level five to fear a fucking dorm supervisor," Accelerator put in. Mikoto and Gunha just shot each other looks that screamed, 'he has no idea.'

"So who are you and how much guts do you have" questioned Gunha. "Any loser without guts has no place here."

"This brat here is the Railgun, the bastard is Dark Matter, and I am Accelerator," explained the number one with a sigh. "There's some shit we have to talk about."

"Just let us in already," insisted Kakine, with growing annoyance.

"You have guts, you pass," said Gunha. "But seriously, the dorm supervisor better not catch you. And the Railgun may have enough guts, but if I had a girl over after curfew, my dorm supervisor will kill you all with guts, level five or no."

Mikoto just looked at him and responded, "my perverted roommate comes onto me every time I walk into the room and my dorm supervisor has yet to kill me. You'll be fine."

"To deal with such is truly brave," Gunha replied. "I admire your guts."

"Whatever. Some level fives you are to fear a fucking dorm supervisor." Kakine rolled his eyes before explaining, "The shitty government is trying to kill us. We decided working together to take them down. You're coming or you're dying. Any questions?" Gunha raised his hand. Kakine rolled his eyes. "I didn't actually mean for you to ask any questions."

"Okay, that wasn't how this was supposed to go, but yeah. Shitty ass board is tryin' to kill us. We're going to hide and then take them on. Got it, Seventh?" Accelerator explained.

"Alright! It takes some serious guts to do that! Count me in!" Gunha yelled.

 _Well, isn't he simple?_ Mikoto pondered. _He didn't even have to think it or the consequences. Never mind that all of Academy City is going to try to kill us. Never mind that this means we'll have to take down the fragile order of Academy City and probably wreck havoc on its population. No problem at all._

"Oh, and Railgun's gonna fight the fucking dumbass Imagine Breaker, so if you're coming, come soon," Accelerator added.

 _Wait, when did this come up?_ She thought. _I like that I get for fight him again, but is it really such a big thing?_

"Wait, that guy? It takes guts to fight someone who neutralizes attacks! Count me in!" Gunha yelled, making a fist pump. "Such guts are the thing I admire most!"

 _Oh yeah, they know each other, don't they? Or, uh, Gunha knows him, that idiot can't remember anything._ Mikoto though, growing more and more confused at the events that were transpiring. Watching as Gunha gave a loud and obnoxious speech about guts, she walked to Accelerator. "So, is that a yes?" She questioned him. The whole thing was pretty crazy.

"I think so. This was pretty easy, luckily enough. Then only Four and Six are left. But we better split before Number Two defenestrates Seven. I know I would, the bastard is driving me as crazy as fuck," he responded, pointing to Kakine, who was looking more and more pissed off with each word Gunha said. Accelerator then looked up and yelled, "if you're coming, shut up and come; if not, still shut up and don't expect me at your funeral."

Gunha just whispered quietly, "I need more guts" before walking to the door. As soon the other level fives walked out, he shut the door and locked it. Mikoto could almost see him praying that his dorm supervisor didn't pull a random room check. _Poor guy. I know that feeling._

Leaving Gunha's dorm, the level fives followed Mikoto to the bridge. Kakine said nothing the entire time, every now and then shooting a death glare at Accelerator. Gunha seemed to be having a conversation to himself, muttering various things about guts quietly, surprisingly enough. Accelerator kept a stoic face as he walked, but was obviously thinking about his loss to Kamijo.

It was around this time that Mikoto realized that she had made a horrible mistake calling Kamijo out to the bridge. She had yet to win a fight against him, and the last time they had been on the bridge, she ended up getting his assistance when she fought for him to leave her alone. Even if she focused on physical attacks, as a level five her strength was in her esper powers.

She also began to wonder why she was so against his help. Sure, she was bad at accepting help. But this time, a friend was offering help with open arms and yet… she was fighting to work with her enemies. Sure, she wanted him to help her, but... _It's like he only helps me because it keeps his dream safe, not because it keeps me safe._ The Railgun had a very small chance at winning the battle ahead of her, but Mikoto Misaka couldn't afford to loose to him. _But wasn't it like that last time? Help would be nice, but… it also might weigh us down. There's no way that someone as clumsy as him would be able to take down the support of Academy City. How do I beat someone who can stop any unnatural power? It's not possible..._

It wasn't until she stepped onto the bridge that she realized there had to be a weakness in his ability to neutralize attacks, or else Misaki wouldn't have been able to access his brain in the events of the Daihaseisai. She began to think back to all the times he had neutralized her attacks. _There has to be some sort of a pattern to his unworldly ability._

Gunha walked up to her. "I commend your guts on fighting that guy. His right arm really is something." Mikoto stopped walking. All of the pieces began to come together.

"Yo, Railgun, you alright?" Accelerator asked her with more concern than he would ever admit to later. Luckily for him, Mikoto was too wrapped in her discovery to notice. "Not getting all wimpy on us, right?"

"His right arm. If I pull a feint, then I can-" Mikoto grinned before exclaiming. "I GOT IT!" _A way to easily beat him, I got it._ She practically hugged Gunha. "Thank you!"

The three males stared at her confused as she ran to the meeting place. "So, does anyone what just happened?" asked Kakine, only to be met with two heads shaking a 'no'.

Mikoto stood confidently as her audience came up behind her and waited for Kamijo. She fingered her pocket, counting the number of arcade tokens in it. _Damn, if we're running, than I can't use any of these up on this idiot. Which makes this a bit more difficult._

At five past Kamijo stepped up to his challenger. "Let's get this going. My roommate almost didn't let me leave."

"You're the one late. You have no right to complain," retorted Mikoto. _Yeah,_ his _roommate is bad._

Kamijo had no rejoinder to her comment, and just declared, "I don't want to fight you, but it seems like I must. Let's go whenever you're ready."

"I'm the one who wants a rematch." Mikoto shot a bolt of electricity at him, nothing particularly powerful. She was far from surprised to see him negate it, and contained her happiness at seeing that it was indeed his right hand that did so. She proceeded to shoot a couple of bolts at him, nothing too outstandingly strong. Accelerator frowned. "She's playing around, not putting her all in it. What the hell does she have up her sleeve? She said she couldn't afford to lose."

Mikoto then shot a much larger, more flashy bolt, ready to launch her plan into action. Kamijo negated the attack, and, putting his hands down, he began to speak. "If that's it than I think I-" he fell silent when he lacked to see Mikoto Misaka in front of him. At that exact moment something caught his left hand and a bolt of electricity surged through him, paralyzing him temporarily.

"I honestly didn't think that would work. I guess you think less of me than I thought. It's like being third strongest means nothing to you. Oh well, at least it worked." The Railgun stood proudly over her opponent, whom she had immobilized in her last attack. "The last time we were on this bridge," she said, "you told me it was your dream to go home without loosing anything. I wanted to protect that beautiful dream, but… isn't that everyone's wish? No one _wants_ to lose what they hold dear. It's selfish to make it seem as if we have to work to protect such a courageous and noble dream if it's really just a part of human nature to not want to lose anything important.

"In order to follow that nature, I have to fall every now and then and pick myself up, instead of letting you help," she continued blushing lightly at the memory of him helping her. "Thank you for helping me with the Sisters, but the circumstances are different this time. I promise, I'm not going to sacrifice myself. I'll be fine, I promise. So, will you let me play hero this time?" She smiled softly at him. "I'm the third strongest in Academy City, I think I can pull it off just this once. Besides, I'm with the strongest people in Academy City, I'm pretty safe."

"It's the fact that you're with them that worries me. I'll hold up my end if the bargain and let you do so. But if you need any help you better come straight to me," Kamijo responded. "As long as everyone can come out safe, I'll stay out. But if you're in danger even for one moment, I'll come rushing to help without caring about this promise. The safety of the people important to me is far more important than any promise here."

"T-thanks," she stuttered, hiding a blush, and walked over to the other level fives. "Sorry for the wait."

"That was probably the most sappy thing I've ever heard in my life," Kakine deadpanned.

Mikoto laughed, "sorry, it's the only thing that gets through his skull. I did get him off our case, in the end."

"You have some real guts, risking everything in a feint like that. I like it," Gunha put in. Mikoto had no idea what he meant by that, but thanked him anyways, hoping it was a complement.

"How did the hell you get past his negating ability? It broke even my reflection, yet you sent a current into him directly," Accelerator questioned. She shouldn't have been able to do that.

"Oh, uh, it's his right hand that negates, not the left. So I figured if I could hit him somewhere that doesn't neutralize my powers, I can do some damage," she explained. Then she laughed, teasing, "but I didn't expect Mr. Perfect Calculations to come to me with a question."

"Do you fucking want me to kill you?"

Mikoto shut up after that.

"So then, what's next? Do we hide underground? Leave Academy City? Use our guts?" Gunha asked.

"First we have to find Four, though I have a pretty good idea of where she is. Five should be working on how to find Six, but we have no fucking clue where he is. So we can probably find some shitty abandoned place to stay with us taking shifts for a night watch, then look for Four in the mourning," Accelerator began laying out a game plan. "I guess for Six we'll have to hope Five finds him or we'll be forced go play detective. After that we'll have to hide out, probably leave Academy City. Any questions?"

Gunha made some comment about guts, but nobody was listening, so it didn't really count. Kakine raised his hand. "Who the fuck made you boss anyways?"

Accelerator glared daggers at him. "I'm the one that saved your ass from huge ass waves of Anti-Skill and Judgement." The two began arguing once again.

Mikoto just found herself wondering how exactly she was holding back laughter around the people she feared and hated. It isn't supposed to be like this, is it?

 **So there's the chapter. It's practically only Mikoto talking to Touma. Oops. I really wanted to see her beat Touma sometime. 'Cause she's such a badass and all. I would have had a more epic fight, but then I though, why can't she just outsmart him? She's smarter than he is. That being said, it was a pretty crappy battle scene.**

 **Oh, and happy holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this series, I wouldn't be spending my break sipping tea whilst gaming.**


	4. Accelerator works on his people skills

Mikoto began rethinking her life choices as she sat on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. _I could be in my dorm, cuddling my kill bear and in Gekota pajamas. I could be reading. I could be gaming. I could be anywhere outside of some dumb warehouse in the middle of Academy City, trying to make sure the people I hate aren't being killed. But no, I had to be targeted by some board of government and work with Accelerator to not get killed_.

Mikoto let a spark dance about her hand. _This is stupid. I like to think the government owes me something because of how much I helped out in the Level Upper incident, and when those scientists went crazy with Febrie, or when Terestina Kihara Lifeline went berserk. Maybe they think that interfering with Project Level Six Shift negates all of that. Maybe that time where I fought those guys for that idiot to save his friend makes me a nuisance. Damn it, why couldn't I have just accepted his help? It would be so easy. Then again, that would mean all my Judgement friends would still have to fight me, or worse, another level five who wouldn't go down without a fight. We couldn't be able to save all of them at the same time. This whole situation sucks._

Upon hearing something rustle, Mikoto jumped up, scanning the room. She was met with Accelerator sitting down beside her. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, she sat back down. "You should be asleep, you'll have to take the second watch, and it would be bad if you fell asleep halfway through."

"Can't sleep." Accelerator sat down beside her, and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, nice night, huh?" Mikoto said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I guess," was his only reply.

"So, uh, do you have any hobbies, any interests?"

"Not really."

"So your hair is white, that's a thing."

"Reflection reflected the sun's rays so I had no need to produce melon," he explained.

"...That can't be biologically correct…." _Wasn't there something about recessive genes and albinos? Oh well, no point in questioning him_. "You know," she continued, "I always figured that you were someone who wouldn't care if the whole world turned against him. It's kinda weird that you would have to team up now."

"Shit happens," he asked. Mikoto wasn't really sure what that meant, but bushed it off as he continued. "You want me dead, that bastard and I want each other dead, and Five is a bitch, but we're all allies. It's a shitty idea that could get us all killed and everyone knows it, but we're doing it anyways."

"I don't want you dead." The words slip out before she has the chance to process them. _What am I saying? He killed over 10,000 Sisters, of course I want him dead. Well, I guess I don't want him dead, no matter how much I dislike him. He did warn me of the attack by the Board of Directors. Maybe he isn't THAT bad. Just… bad._ "I may dislike you, but I don't want you dead."

Accelerator didn't answer her. She didn't blame him.

"Actually, I want to thank you." The words once again rolled out, without her really knowing it was true until she said it. She looked at the tiny spark, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Accelerator looked at the most sane level five as if she was crazy. "Seriously? I brought so much darkness into your life. You have absolutely no reason to thank me."

Mikoto had to admit, saying 'thank you' to him was pretty weird. "Warning me about the attack of the government, letting me fight that idiot, I dunno. It had to be said."

"Railgun, you're an idiot. You thank a villain like me. You could have let that hero come in and save you, but you didn't. Instead you chose to abandon your friends and work with your enemies. Why?" he asked her.

"The board doesn't have esper powers for him to negate. Which means that I'd still have to fight with all my friends in Judgement and Anti-Skill. Worse, one of the other level fives would have to fight them," Mikoto explained. "I've finally come to realize that there is a darkness those who hold the title of level five are forced to bare. This whole situation is a just good example. Far too many people have been brought in already.

"...We can't let anyone important get brought into this darkness." Her companion whispered it, so quietly she was afraid she misheard it. Accelerator glanced at her through the corner of his eye, but it seemed as if he was seeing someone else other than her. _What was that? I guess it does make sense that he cares about someone. Maybe. Oh well, he's a pretty damn terrifying guy, so it's better not to push it. He also might be remembering how I lost our one-sided battle. Oh god I hope no one finds out about that. I keep on doing that, first the idiot, then this loser, it's embarrassing._ He continued to talk. "You're an idiot for not accepting his help."

"Who's more idiotic, the idiot, or the one who wants the idiot's help?" she shot back, hoping he didn't realize it was from Star Wars. "You wanted my help, knowing I hated your guts, who's more stupid now?"

When Accelerator said nothing, she began to wonder if she had said something unnecessary. On the other hand, he had called her an idiot. She turned her attention to the spark dancing about her hand when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. There. I fucking said it. I'm sorry." It seemed as if her companion had had so much trouble saying those two words was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Mikoto felt a bit honored he went through all of the trouble for her. But it's my fault that they were born, only to die. It's my naïvety that caused them to have to suffer through such a painful fate. Then, that fate was taken away from them because of me and they had to spend their life searching for a purpose. I caused them so much pain. She wasn't supposed to be happy that he apologized. But then she felt something warm fall onto her cheek. She wasn't sure why she was crying.

"What're you doing? You're supposed to get mad at me, punch me, and zap me with electricity while saying I deserve it. You shouldn't be crying." Accelerator panicked a bit, unsure of how to deal with a crying Railgun.

"Thank you," she repeated, wiping away her tears. "But, it's my fault, too. I caused them to be born, I caused them so much pain. If it weren't for me, there never would have even been experiments. I'm not saying I forgive you. But… I don't blame you anymore."

"Damn right it's your fault! Don't let me bare all the blame," Accelerator responded.

"So, can I punch you? You do deserve it." Mikoto wasn't going to, but if the door was open, she was going to walk through it.

"Fuck no." Mikoto gave him a tiny zap with the spark dancing about her hand in response.

"What the fuck was that for, you crazy brat!"

"You never said I couldn't zap you."

"You never asked!"

"You should have mentioned it." Mikoto had expected him to get upset, but when he held out his hand to her, she just got confused.

"Do you want me to zap you? I was joking." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, damn it! I wanted to try and restart!" Mikoto had to admit, she hadn't been expecting that. She took his hand shakily. "I'm Accelerator," he introduced.

"Mikoto Misaka." They shook hands.

"I'd give you my real name," he started, "but I can't remember it."

"I see." Feeling awkward, Mikoto pulled out a Gekota finger puppet, slipped a Bobby pin in it, and made it float around. In the end, she was just a middle school girl.

"Seriously?" Accelerator raised an eyebrow at her choice, obviously judging her. "A frog?"

"Gekota is more than a frog, he's a mascot!" She said, rushing to defend her idol, before realizing she had admitted to her mistake. She grabbed the puppet out pf the air and pocketed it; she blushed slightly, embarrassed as she attempted to med her honor as a level five. "I just thought it would be nice to try and experiment making it into a shape."

"Sure, Ms. Frog. Sure."

Mikoto glared at him. "This is a really heartwarming moment we're having."

Accelerator glared at her. "And who's fault is that?"

"You're blaming another thing on me? Seriously, you need to work on your people skills."

"You have a problem with my people skills?" Accelerator glared daggers at her.

Mikoto shook her head furiously, not wanting to die.

"What do we do now?"

Mikoto had to admit, this guy was crazy. _He was the one who came up with the plan, why'd he ask me? Is it that confusing? Is he trying to see if I know it?_ "Uh, wasn't it you plan to get Meltdowner then look for six? And didn't I just say that we needed to work on your people skills along the way?"

Unfortunately for Mikoto, this proved to be a mistake, for he lost his cool and retorted, "I meant about making up for everything with the Sisters, you brat!"

Yeah, that was bad. Wait a minute, did he just...? "Who are you calling a brat, asshole!"

"You're the one calling me an asshole," he deadpanned.

Mikoto glared at him. "Yeah, well..." she trailed off. She actually didn't have a good rejoinder. Maybe she should zap him.

Her anger was cut short as an unfamiliar voice cut out. "So, if you two are done with your heart to heart, can you wake up the other two? I have something to tell you."

Accelerator sprang to his feet with Mikoto close behind. A woman seemed to appear from nowhere, around college-age with long black hair dyed purple at the ends falling loosely about her shoulders. Tailing her was a teenage boy with black hair with an overtone of blue. Accelerator moved to attack, but Mikoto was curious and caught his hand, signaling him to wait. This woman seemed to have been waiting for a chance to talk, and had she any wish to attack, she gave up the element of surprise.

"The Railgun is smart. Really, I don't mean to actually assist the government in killing you. That's suicide," the girl said. "Now could you wake up the others? Pretty please?"

Mikoto let go of Accelerator and moved over to the two sleeping. She crouched down to Kakine and poked him. "Oi. Wake up." He did wake up, but instead of bothering to explain anything she waved him off to Accelerator. She proceeded to move to Gunha. She shook him a little. He shot up like a rocket, asking who had enough guts to wake him up. "Look, just get up so we can listen to this lady." She gestured toward the woman and saw Accelerator and Kakine ready fight her. "I'm going to kill them."

"Look, Railgun, it doesn't matter how much guts you got, going against those two is a bad idea."

The woman grinned. "Great! Now you're all awake, I want to be a double agent for you. I even brought the mysterious number six. See, I can't fight even one of you, so going against all four of you would be stupid." She smiled. "My name is Lupita! It's a pleasure to not get killed by you."

"I'm Rokurou Akita, sixth ranked level five. It's nice to meet you." The boy bowed his head in respect.

"How do we know what they say is true? They could be spies from the government! I vote we kill them now and get this over with," Kakine spat.

"But they did give up the only way for two people to kill four level fives when they gave up the element of surprise," Mikoto rebutted.

"Don't let your naïvety get the best of you. They could be waiting for an opportunity to stab us in the back," Accelerator argued.

"Hey!" Mikoto protested. "Who do you think you're calling naïve?!"

"Who cares? We got enough guts to take them," Gunha declared.

This caused a rather loud and annoying argument to ensue.

"Maybe we should just ask Five to read their minds. They can't argued because that means we doubt them. I'm sure that if they attack us on the way I'm sure that we can beat them," Accelerator compromised.

The agreement from the other level fives was beautiful.

So it was decided that they would all run through the streets of Academy City to where Shokuhou was hiding out. Mikoto was just happy it was over, to a degree.

Well, actually, she dreaded having to see her rival. So as Shokuhou Misaki opened the door to all the level fives, the Railgun grumbled a bit.

"Oh, Misaka-san~ you really do care, coming all this way to see me," teased Shokuhou. The younger girl was far from happy to hear her voice and just tried to ignore her. "Aw, how heartless, you're ignoring me."

"Metal Out, we got some people for you read the minds of," Gunha spoke up.

"Come on in then," she said, gesturing the group through the door. The group followed and pushed the two in question to her. "Blue hair is named Rokurou Akita, he is our mysterious sixth ranked, he thinks you're all stupid, and his ability is Time Out." She paused, turning to Lupita. "Lupita is a hit man-er... woman? She has a partner named James, apparently she thinks he's cute. She plans to go behind him and betray her employer to work with us in exchange for not dying."

Lupita shrugged. "He took the job without thinking about it. If you guys are level five espers, there's no way we can beat you. I did my homework, and we could only get a few done before one of you would kill us. I'm no fan of suicide, especially if it's just for money."

Mikoto could understand that. Going up against Accelerator almost caused her to die, and she was the third ranked level five. Even a skilled hit man would never be able to take out seven level fives.

"See~ there's no need to question my loyalty. Or to almost kill me multiple times," Lupita giggled. "I even know a safehouse not too far outside of Academy City you guys can hide in. No offense, but all of you are kinda noticeable and would get caught pretty fast."

"We can take on anyone!" shouted Gunha. But... aren't we hiding because taking all of them on would be a large battle, even for a level five?

"I supposed we could risk splitting into two teams, one getting our last member, the other going to this safehouse," suggested Akita. Mikoto almost forgot he was there, the guy was so quiet and easy to miss.

"If you losers can take care of yourselves, then who gives a shit. Let's just this over with," Accelerator said, seeming not to care either way and just wanting to get something over with.

"So who's going where?" asked Kakine, getting right to the point and seeming even less concerned than Accelerator.

Shokuhou popped in, "Logically speaking, those most suited for phys-"

Unfortunately for her, someone as soft-spoken as her had no chance of finishing, as Gunha yelled, "those with the most guts are best suited for the dangerous mission!"

"I think that Shokuhou and I would naturally have to go to the safehouse, keeping Gunha with us in case there has to be a battle or something. It evens out the teams,m," Akita spoke up. Honestly, Mikoto had thought she was being quiet (she didn't really care either way) but that guy found a way to only talk once you'd forgotten he was there. It was a bit creepy.

"So then, shall we go?" asked the assassin, in a singsong voice that made Mikoto doubt she was a cold hearted assassin.

"No. We'll take Gunha. Railgun shouldn't come with us," Accelerator stated simply. "She is the only one of us that didn't get sleep, plus the only one who got into a legit fight, not including that aside from me, she's been running around the city most. In the event something happens, it's better that she be in less exerting group."

Mikoto felt rage fester within her. _Is he patronizing me? What an ass!_ "I'm perfectly fine! I don't need you to baby me!" Electricity began to gather around her as she clenched her fists. She may be picking a stupid fight, but she would not sit around while her pride was at stake.

But then Accelerator gave her a dangerous look that reminded her exactly how terrifying the teen was. It had slipped her mind until that moment and she took a step back wards as he began to speak again. "Don't be stupid, third-string. You should just let this one go. Unless, of course, you plan to fight me. But we both know how that will turn out, don't we?"

Mikoto froze at the memory and looked at the ground, not exactly happy he brought that particular moment up.

She cringed when Kakine spoke as well. "Don't dwell on it."

Using all of her self-restraint, she kept herself from electrocuting everything. They all thought she was useless. She couldn't protect her friends against the other level fives. She only beat the idiot because he wasn't expecting her to do anything other than shoot electricity at him head couldn't stand up to Accelerator. She was vaguely aware of the others debating the new arrangement, but felt too defeated to say anything. She found herself following Lupita out the door, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

And so they split, the two groups running off into the night. Mikoto felt almost insulted that Accelerator was so against her getting Mugino. What, does he think I'm not strong enough to go? Does he still look down on me that much, even though I beat that idiot? Does he really think so little of me?

It was around this time that Akita made an offhand comment that Shokuhou was no longer with them. Mikoto found herself turning around, putting her rival on her back, and continuing to run.

"Misaka-san! What're you doing?" protested Shokuhou.

"I don't like this anymore than you do," rejoined Mikoto. "Now shut up before I drop you."

Shokuhou fell silent. Mikoto didn't take any notice to it, though. She began to wonder if she was just brought along to carry her rival. _I may be the third strongest, but I suppose that I'm only good enough to carry other people in his eyes. He still sees me as the original, and not as Mikoto Misaka. Asshole. What do I care? He's just an asshole who killed 10,000 Sisters. The seven of us are only teaming up because it's necessary. There's no point thinking we can be friends_. Mikoto shifted the weight of a surprisingly silent Shokuhou a bit. _It's like my life recently has just been people trying to make me appear weak. Time and time again, people just keep saying I'm only a little girl. What do they know? I'll show them all if I have to._

It was some time later that Kakine walked into the generic tiny apartment in some Spanish ghetto conveniently close to Academy City Lupita had taken them to. Although the first group had arrived quite some time ago and Shokuhou and Gunha had wandered off to get some sleep (she could hear snoring from both of the two rooms), Mikoto refused to join them, sitting with Akita in the small common area reading. She wasn't particularly interested in neurology, but she wanted to prove to Accelerator that she didn't need help. She knew she was just being stubborn, but didn't want to stop now that she had started. Maybe it was overkill, but her pride kept getting in the way.

Flipping the page, she ignored the incoming group. Mikoto wasn't interested in neurology when she picked up the book laying easily on the floor, but as she continued to read, she found herself increasingly intrigued by the topic. Because maybe, just maybe, she could prove to the world that she was indeed a capable level five. She had done it before, to a degree. Besides, she was among the top three espers and dammit just because the top seven were with her didn't mean she would let anyone say that she couldn't handle herself. This was just another hurdle she had to jump over.

 **Ugh. It feels so OOC. I'm sorry this is late. I accidental deleted what I wrote, and then I had to study for finals, and then I had to write everything all over again. I tried to make up for it by being longer.**

 **Yeah. I hinted a lot with the book. But I'll hand out imaginary prizes if you guess correctly anyways.**

 **NOTE: Lupita is just going to be my plot device. She really won't be too important.**

 **Disclaimer: If you seriously think that I own this, than there's no hope. Oh, and I don't own Star Wars either.**


	5. We don't really like each other

**I have no reason that this is so late. Sorry.**

 **This is more of a filler chapter because I'm tried of finals (did well though ^_^) and I read the least couple of chapters and I figured I can make a fun one that doesn't have too much influence on the plot. Because it's just meant to be fun, I didn't really proof-read it, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If you want you can skip it and I'll have the next one out by soon since its summer.**

 ***Admittedly Rough Translation: please, ask your boyfriend to stop yelling. I would become happy if he didn't yell so much.**

 ****Nunotaba Shinobu is the girl who made the money cards in Railgun S. In MMR (Moto Moto Railgun or so something) she gives Mikoto a little English lesson.**

 **Disclaimer: I've made four of these by now. If you still need me to say I don't own it, that's a little bit sad.**

Mikoto Misaka found herself developing a routine over the next couple of weeks as the group lay low. Lupita didn't stay with the group, mainly to keep the location of the seven secret from her partner. Lupita would really only do groceries and cook for them.

Mikoto would wake up at six thirty when Lupita showed up to go for a run, relax in the cold morning air, and return by eight thirty. Breakfast was on the table by then. Mikoto would find a quiet way to occupy herself while half listening to the groups various debates; and after lunch would game with Gunha. Lunch was usually just sandwiches, and Lupita would make something or other for dinner before leaving. Then there would be more gaming.

It was a simple life. A nice life.

...Maybe.

* * *

Mikoto listened as Accelerator and Kakine yelled at an inanimate object. She looked up from her book. "You sure you don't want my help?"

The only response she got was a series of unpleasant words.

"I'll take that as a no." Mikoto sighed, and returned her gaze to her book. Yet another series of cusses came from the kitchen.

"Just give it up, Railgun," Gunha said, turning to her from his game. "They just don't have the guts to open a jar. Pathetic for the top two level fives."

"It's hard to believe that they're better than us," agreed Shokuhou, inspecting how she was painting her nails.

Mikoto couldn't really disagree with them. It was pretty pathetic for not one but two level fives to be defeated by a jar. It made her question why she even worked to be a level five. Anyone can open a jar.

Except them apparently. Maybe the inability to open jars was the price to pay for power….

Yet another string of cusses aimed at an inanimate object came from the kitchen followed by a "that's it! I give up!"

Mikoto was pretty done with their bullcrap. How could she loose to someone who couldn't even open a jar?

Stomping up to the tiny kitchen, Mikoto grabbed the jar from the counter, opened it with a "pop", set it back on the counter, and returned to the couch where her book lay without a word.

"You kinda dug your own graves with that one," Gunha called to the two, staring intently at the screen in front of him.

* * *

To say that tensions were high between the seven, even if the they were allies, would be an understatement. Mikoto had become friendly enough with Gunha, as the two bonded over a love for Star Wars. Then again, who didn't like Star Wars? Gunha was friendly with Shokuhou, and the three had formed a mini I-Can-More-Or-Less-Stand-You Club. More like less, though. So when Shokuhou was sent out to do groceries, Mikoto ended up going with her.

Mikoto had to admit, the walk there was far from enjoyable, with Shokuhou using her power to "make friends" out of half of the people that the two passed.

Not fun.

It was even worse when a guy called out "Mikoto-san!", surprising both girls. Mikoto turned to answer this mystery person who was probably going to turn them in to the Academy City police.

Turns out, it was some redhead who was calling out to another redhead, and the two guys didn't know the two level fives at all. Mikoto wondered nonchalantly if the whole thing was just another prank of Shokuhou's and the star-eyed girl was just pretending to be surprised at the whole ordeal. It would make sense.

So while the two would walk to the tiny corner store to pick up bread, cereal, bacon, and peanut butter, Mikoto was trying very valiantly to ignore both Shokuhou and essentially every single person the two passed.

It was a LONG grocery run.

Until, of course, they overheard someone making a comment from another person in line about what he would personally do if he found one of the missing female level fives. Yeah. Things didn't turn out so well for him, and he went home just a BIT bruised.

Needless to say, after that, Mikoto and Shokuhou declared a truce.

Shokuhou's "friends" still came up them every five seconds, though. That wasn't very fun.

* * *

Mikoto had noticed that Accelerator was unusually jittery that morning, but she didn't really care. She remained in her corner, playing Melee with Sogiita Gunha. She wasn't exactly best friends with any of the level fives, but would much rather remain with the obnoxious boy than try to find out what was wrong with a cold-blooded, sister-killing, murderer. Not that she held any animosity toward the albino, but Gunha was the lesser of the two evils.

And yes, they WERE evil.

It began to get annoying when Accelerrator began pacing around the admittedly tiny and run down building. Shokuhou glared at him. Akita looked up from whatever he was reading and asked what was wrong. Even Kakine, who usually just slept in a corner not caring about the other six, flared and complained at the strongest esper.

"Coffee," was his only reply.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

"You can use full sentences, you know."

"There's a problem with the coffee."

"What the hell is wrong with the coffee!? None of us have seen the fucking coffee!"

Something broke within the 'cold-blooded, sister-killing, murderer'. "THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! THE COFFEE IS GONE!"

"NAME ONE REASON I GIVE A FUCK!"

"Dark Matter is right, Accelerator. Name one reason why any of us would know that piece of information," Akita put in.

Mugino rolled her eyes. "I really don't give a shit. Just shut up already."

"Tch. Who cares. I'm going out to get coffee. Screw the no human contact rules, third-rate leaves every morning," Accelerator spat.

"HEY! Don't drag me into this, I follow the no contact rule! No one is out that early and I take the back roads!"

"It is two in the afternoon, there are a lot more people out and about. You have to take someone with you if you want to go, even if you hate everyone," Akita replied. "It's Shokuhou's turn anyways."

"No it isn't." Shokuhou replied, and, save Mikoto, the other level fives agreed. "It's our dear Misaka's turn."

"Using your power for shit like that." Mikoto rolled her eyes. "You really are the worst."

"I love you, too, dearie. Now have fun and be safe," the mind-controller said in a patronizing motherly fashion.

This is turning out to be the nest day ever. Mikoto rolled her eyes, but stood up to join the other teen anyways. _Better just get it over with and not fight, seeing as all of the others are under her control. No one would trust me._

So the two of them walked down to the market in an uneasy silence. Mikoto looked at all of the shops as she passed, taking in the run down Spanish ghetto. It reminded her a bit of Big Spider. Just a bit.

"Hey, third-string, watch where you're going," Accelerator said flatly. Mikoto looked up, and found that he had turned onto another street, while she had not.

"Sorry. Thanks for that."

"You would get yourself killed if you were on your own, idiot."

"I WOULD NOT. I can manage 185 moves against you. I'm not some damsel in distress you ass!" Electricity buzzed as sparks surrounded the younger teen. Anger swelled within her as she remembered how badly she lost the last battle with Accelerator. _I lost a one sided battle. How embarrassing_.

Accelerator slapped top of her head. "You really are an idiot. We can't show our powers, dumbass. If you're going to zone out so much, maybe we should get some coffee for you."

"Oops." Mikoto blushed out of embarrassment. The electricity died around her.

"Watch your temper, third-rate."

"I'll beat you up without my abilities. That'll show you," Mikoto whispered under her breath, afraid he might hear her.

"I heard that." Shit.

"Well, the bat hearing explains the coffee. You're obviously nocturnal."

He clicked his tongue with a small eye roll, but otherwise was silent. Mikoto could almost hear him thinking about how annoying she must be to him. She didn't really care.

When they finally arrived at the store, Accelerator may or may not (he did) have lost his mind. "Where the fuck is the coffee? There has to be coffee somewhere?" The teen stalked through the aisles of the tiny market. "And why isn't anything written in Japanese here? There's a bunch of letters that look English, but aren't!"

"Now who has to calm down?"

"Shut the fuck up! There's no coffee!"

Mikoto felt a little bit bad for the store owner, who was unable to understand the screaming teen in his store. She gave him an apologetic look and apologized, knowing that only the look was understood in both Japanese and Spanish.

"Por favor, usted le pide a su novio que deje de gritar. Me alegraría si él no gritara tanto," the store owner sighed*.

Mikoto had no idea what he said, but figured it had to do with Accelerator's yelling. After all, not much else was happening. "Hey, Coffee Addict. Maybe yelling isn't the best idea."

If looks could kill, Mikoto would not be alive. Being a main character would not have saved her. Mikoto found shiver scrawling up her back as terror flooded through her. _Crap. I'm in deep shit._

Luckily for her, at that exact moment, Mikoto found a couple cans of what said "coffee" in English. Now, the Railgun didn't know a lot of English, but thanks to Nunotaba Shinobu, she knew a little bit**. "Hey, I found the coffee. Let's just get it and go."

"Tch, took you long enough, third string."

"…You're welcome."

"Did you say something, third-string?"

"No?"

"Tch. Alright. Lets just get this over with."

And so the coffee trip ended without any permanent damage done. Mikoto decided that she preferred a coffee filled Acceleratpr to a coffee-less Accelerator. At least an Accelerator with coffee would ignore her. One without… well, an Accelerator without coffee made her fear for her life.


	6. Somehow the table isn't broken yet

Mikoto Misaka wondered why the group even had meetings in the first place. Nothing ever got done. The whole idea was stupid. Frankly, it was a miracle that the table hadn't been destroyed over the past few weeks.

There was a loud bang, and the door to the safehouse flew open. (how did a safehouse even look so nice? Weren't they supposed to be warehouses and stuff? Just how skilled of an assassin was Lupita? …On second thought, she didn't really want to know.) "hey, I got you guys pie!" Looking at Lupita, too, she didn't look much like an assassin. Then again, if she did, she would be caught, so never mind. "I have directions to a little outpost for your board here, because I'm a plot hole." She dropped the directions and pie on the table. Shokuhou fumbled with her remote, probably either brainwashing or scanning the woman (Mikoto didn't really care). And just as soon as she showed up, she vanished.

"So?" Mugino asked.

"So what?" Kakine responded.

"So who's going? Do we all go? No offense, but seven wanted espers won't go unnoticed. Then again, we can kick ass with all of us, so it doesn't really matter for shit, right?" It was a good point.

The problem with it being a good point is that it meant that either all of them went, or only a couple. If only a few went, who would?

So the group debated.

And debated.

And debated.

More like yelled across the table.

For

a

VERY

long

time.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHITS SHUT THE FUCK UP?" The problem with Accelerator being the strongest was that he was scary. And had red eyes. So even though the very rambunctious level 5's did not easily quiet down, at the sound of his angry voice silence fell across the table. "Let's think about this crap. Who actually wants to go? For one, I don't give a rats ass, but the battery life of my choker doesn't last forever, so I'm out. Second probably wants to stay here and sleep the day away without doing shit, 'cause he's a lazy ass. Third-string has to go because she can rack through data bases faster than anyone. Fourth only wants to kick ass, but there won't be much to destroy if we have a boring info thing. Fifth should go because of her tampering crap. Six, you seem pretty useless to me, so I don't give a crap. Seven is not in the least bit subtle but probably wants to go play hero, right?"

Mikoto was pretty amazed. She had abandoned the idea that he was a cold-blooded killer (sorta, only to a certain degree), but never expected him to read them all so well. Of course she knew he was the smartest (he was first ranked) but she didn't expect him to know everyone THAT well.

...More importantly, why was she the only one with an insulting nickname? _Dick_. She ought to defenestrate him.

"So Misaka-san and I are going together? This brings back old memories~" the mind-reader sang. "Looks like you really have to warm up to me after all. Don't you, little Ace?"

"I should defenestrate her, too," Mikoto muttered under her breath. Accelerator raised an eyebrow and Kakine gave her a weird look, but her intentions went otherwise unnoticed.

"I wish to go as well!" Gunha declared. "In case a fight between multiple espers breaks out, if would be best to have a strong fighter, right?" _Is he trying to say I'm not strong? Seriously? He's the lowest ranked!_

"You probably don't have to go, as Five here can mind-fuck them and Railgun isn't exactly weak," Kakine replied. "Then again, if I'm staying, I'd probably enjoy the peace and quiet so you can go."

"Rude."

"I know."

"Just shut up," the sixth ranked said. Mikoto forgot his name. That wasn't very good.

...

The three were set to leave in the morning, but they really had nothing to do until then. Mikoto had a stock of coins and metal marbles in case of a fight, but was otherwise done. Shokuhou had her remote and Gunha was mostly there as back up.

The pie didn't last long, either.

So Mikoto went up to the roof to watch the sky because she really has nothing else to do. She spent hours there, watching the clouds and thinking. She missed Kuroko and her friends. She found herself wishing that Kamijo Touma was there. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away. But that would have made Accelerator angry. The two may be a cute yaoi ship for the fans, but something told her they would not work well together in canon. Too bad.

...then again, her and Shokuhou hated each other's guts but they made a pretty good team. The world was interesting like that.

That being said, Mikoto herself may not have wanted to be with him. The guy had a practical harem. That's a lot of competition. Usually, that made her want to try harde, but, it was easy to see that he was closer to other girls than her. He lost his memories for the chibi nun. He would probably go dark-side (of the force) if the chibi one-eyed goddess died.

On the other hand, the chibi bug zapper was just a very valuable _friend_. One of the guys. Someone he was wary of because she would zap him. She hated that. She hated trying so hard and being ignored. She wanted to just get over it. But she was in the friend-zone. If there was one thing the occasional romance movie with Kuroko, Uiharu, and Saten had taught her, it was that the friend-zone was pretty much impossible to escape.

Always worth a shot, though. If it was impossible, than that's all the more reason to try, right? After all, she chased him all this way already. No point turning back after hijacking a fucking plane to Russia. ...Outside of maybe finding an idiot that wasn't dense...

"What are you thinking about, Railgun?" A voice cut through her thoughts. "If you think too hard, you're going to mess up tomorrow."

The identity of the person surprised her. "Accel? What're you doing up here?" ... _fuck_. She just gave him a nickname. Hopefully he wouldn't kill her.

Lucky for her, he didn't. "Annoying Crash is having a long speech about guts. Second and Four are having a contest to see who can think up the more grotesque way to kill someone. Seeing them flirt hurts so much, I figured a shitty idiot like you is better." Mikoto didn't know if she was supposed to be insulted or not. "So what are you thinking about?"

"You're asking about other people's feelings? That's unusual," she teased. "You just keep surprising me with how much you care today."

"I only care because the shitty brat would be upset if something happened to you, shitty idiot." His words were quiet and emotionless. Mikoto decided she liked being called Biri-Biri over "shitty-idiot". Heck, she might have liked "third-string" better. ...Maybe.

"Ouch. My feelings are hurt." _Wait. The brat, that must be the chibi one, Last Order. I...should probably thank him about that._ "After you said that we were being hunted, I went to Dr. Gekota and asked him for assistance in handing the Sisters. Turns out, someone had already taken care of that. So naturally I went to one of them and asked about it."

"When the fuck did you have time to do that?"

"I dunno. Plot hole? Stop interrupting." _Ass. "_ As it turns out, 10046 really likes you. According to her, you saved her from a giant robot and a crazy guy in a lab that likes candy. She spilled all of the beans about you saving Last Order, getting brain-damage, and your big "atone for my sins" heroism. They're too honest for their own good." Mikoto smiled. She was always surprised by the Sisters. "So, thank you... and stuff."

"Tch. I did it because I wanted to." Mikoto didn't know the half of what happened during World War III.

 _What a tsundere_ , Mikoto thought. _He just really wants to be the good guy._ You always know there's a problem when a tsundere tells you that you're a tsundere. "You might want to be a hero more than Gunha." If looks could kill, Mikoto would not be alive. "My mental image of you keeps changing."

"Shut the fuck up, Frog Maniac."

Electricity crackled around her head. "What is wrong with Gekota?"

"Everything."

"Gekota is amazing and cute!"

"It's a frog. I don't get why you and the annoying brats like it so much."

"I don't like something so childish!" Mikoto denied, knowing he knew it was a lie. "But he's still cute!"

"Your actions and your word don't match, Railgun."

"Shut up!"

 **Disclaimer: It's literally in the meaning of "disclaimer".**

 **I have a lot of cussing and dry humor in here than usual. by the off chance you actually _like_ my crappy writing, don't forget to check out "Surrounded by Idiots (And Being One of Them)" Shameless Self Promotion XP**

 **Also, thank you for sticking around this long. Virtual cookies for everyone! ^_^**

 **I've been rewatching Naruto so if Gunha sounds like Rock Lee, I apologize. I also beat LoZ: Link's Awakening! And I got farther in FFX. Plus, I finally beat Slyph for ToS on Mania Mode. Now if only I could find a way to beat the next boss... That's my excuse for the crappy writing, the fact that I got farther in my RPGs.** **It's just that no matter what I write, I'm not happy with this chapter. I edited it at least 5 times.**

 **Also, a guest informed me that Misaki can't mind control any other level 5. Oops. In Railgun she said that she couldn't mind control Misaka because of the electric field she had. Also, she brainwashed herself in the Daihaseisai Arc. So I gave it my best guess. I'll keep that in mind during the future, but I'm not going back and changing it. I'm too lazy.**

 **Plot-wise this is... Lol I have no fucking clue. Probably some runs after WWIII but before New Testement, but Kakine is not in in a dead but alive brain with dark matter state. ...Yeah.**

 **I will be renaming my account to match my tumblr with "arches-biggest-fan". I might not, but heads up, it's still your forever lazy me ^^**

 **ugh, I'm sorry for a short chapter after a long wait. Especially after the 7000+ words I put in the past two chapters of "Surrounded by Idiots". Sorry. I love you all.**


End file.
